The invention relates to an energy storage device composed of multiple storage cells disposed back-to-back, from the first end of which the plus pole is made to emerge and from the other end of which the minus pole is made to emerge, thereby creating a series circuit of the storage cells.
Currently-found energy storage devices having storage cells in the form of double-layer capacitors are often welded together or retained within costly brackets or housings. This entails high fabrications costs, and there is no assurance of having a defined position for the storage cells.
The problem to be solved by this invention is to reduce the cost of fabricating an energy storage device from storage cells, such as, in particular, double-layer-capacitor cells.
This problem is solved by an energy storage device according to the present invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.